Things Better Left Alone
by ShOULDi
Summary: Five years after their meeting at Florence, Sophie and Robert meet each other once again with a few more suprises that may either tear thier lives apart or fix what happened years before. Sucky summary. Please R
1. Going Going Back?

**My first Da Vinci Code fanfic. Of course, this is Robert/Sophie fanfic. I got inspired by the _Unexpected Journeys by Inu-Fan20. Please R&R_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Mommy, do you love my daddy?" the little girl asked. She was about four years old with sparkling green eyes, dark burgundy hair neatly put up into a pony tail and a smile that could make you kill her for being so damn CUTE.

"Sweety, I lovED your daddy, he was a good man, why are you asking?" Sophie stated emphasizing on the PAST tense of love while asked her daughter who was never into asking her mom about who her father was. For about four years, Maggie, or Maria Sofia Lisa Neveu formally, (Maggie was just from her GREAT GREAT GREAT and some more great grandmother) was always content with only having her mother there for her, along with the visits to her grandmother and uncle who shows their love to her as well.

"Mommy, why does _grand-mère_ and _oncle_ live far away?" Maggie asked Sophie. Sophie sighed. This was one of those trips were Maggie won't sleep on the way to Scotland to visit their only family alive. Those trips were when Maggie would ask Sophie never ending questions about EVERYTHING she could think of.

"Because sweety, they like it there, like you like it back home in France," Sophie answered her daughter stroking her daughter's hair. There wasn't any hint that she's her father's daughter on the outside, her appearance was ALL Sophie's. But, when you get to know her, her mind was like Langdon's, she was smart, and she questioned everything, every sign on the road, EVERYTHING. Maybe she inherited some of those traits from her mother, but she mostly, her father's brain was what she had.

"Why can't we go there faster? I remember _oncle_ telling me that you went from France to were they lived in an hour," Maggie asked as the plane went into a landing. They have been traveling for two hours. ONLY two hours and her daughter had manged to exhaust her again.

Once in the car traveling to the church where her family stayed, Sophie noticed another car parked there. Visiting/Touring hours were soon to be starting, but that is going to be in four hours. The church was still closed to others but herself and the priest, but mass isn't in five hours. Her thought's got her worried and she seemed to have held her daughter's hand tighter than she should.

"Mommy! That hurts!" Maggie complained. Sophie snapped out of her dream and continued walking inside ready for what was going to happen. She took her daughter in her arms and took the gun out on the other.

"You can't come in. My grandmother is still sleeping, she shouldn't be disturbed," Sophie could hear her brother tell someone.

"Unccy?"Maggie asked rather loudly gaining the attention of her uncle and the man that he uncle had been yelling at.

"Maggie, how is that being quiet and staying safe!" Sophie freaked out as the man in the shadows stepped forward. It was him. It was the man she once loved. It was. ROBERT LANGDON.

**So. I'm updating the next chapter...Hope you guys like the story... **


	2. Flashbacks of your life

**A little longer than the first chapter. && I hope you guys like it! I LOVE to get reviews! PLEASE R&R**

* * *

"Robert? What are you doing here?" Sophie asked Robert as she stepped closer to her brother. Close enough to hand Maggie to her brother, but far enough so that she and Robert would be feet away.

"I... well...I just wanted to visit..?" Robert said the last part seeming to be a question. He didn't know what he could say. Sophie was asking him what he was doing there trying to get inside her grandmother's house. He was there like he is every year asking Marie about Sophie—which he doesn't get any information on whatever he does.

"Can you tell me the truth? I'm tired of your meaning less lies," Sophie spatted coldly. She didn't trust Robert. After what happened and... it was so obvious that he was lying. But, on Robert's side. Her saying that broke his heart into a million pieces. A million and one...

"_I think I'm in love with you Sophie," Robert whispered in Sophie's ear as they sat on a bench sitting at a park in Florence. Sophie looked up at him and smiled. She gently kissed him on the lips. As if to say that she's in love with him as well._

"Okay..." Robert said looking Sophie deep in the eyes. Sophie got nervous of what he was about to say _did he know_ was the one thing that troubled her. If he knew...

"Would you please tell me now?" Sophie asked Robert. Robert sighed and started...

"Every year, on June, I would visit Marie, to see how she's doing... I would come to France and visit the Holy Grail—your great great great great great great grandmother—and I would... look for you... there. In Paris. But,..."

"But, you can never find me because you don't want to..." Sophie continued for Robert. It wasn't what Robert exactly wanted to say... But, that was partly it.

"_Mademoiselle Neveu, vous avez un beau tel bébé qui regarde, juste comme c'est la mère," The man smiled at Sophie. Sophie looked at the baby in her arms then at the man. She kissed the man on the cheek as the man opened the door into Sophie's apartment. What she didn't know was that Robert was just on the vending machine a door away from hers getting himself water after waiting for Sophie to get home._

"_She has a baby, she probably has a husband..." Robert whispered to himself as he stood in front of Sophie's door thinking about whether to knock on her door or just go on with his life and TRY his best to forget about her..._

"You know, I knew you were standing at the machine..." Sophie said as she walked out of the church to the Scottish countryside where they promised to meet each other in Florence. Robert followed her knowing that this was going to be a conversation about them. Whether or not the outcome would be on he had been dreaming of, it was certainly an outcome to settle all his... WHAT Ifs.

"You knew?" Robert asked. Sophie just nodded. She also knew that it as going to have an outcome. And. She also knew that someone else would be affected when that outcome is decide after this talk. Maggie...

"I couldn't... I mean... YOUR husband was..." Robert said. Although it killed him to admit that Sophie has a husband. He knew it was his fault that she isn't his.

"_Sophie, I'm sorry, I just..."_

"_I don't want to hear it Robert! Please, just leave me alone!" _

"_Sophie..."_

"_Goodbye Robert..."_

was how their last conversation ended.

"I have a husband?" Sophie screamed. She also was laughing. REALLY HARD. Robert looked at her confused.

"The..." Robert said confused and lost in his words.

"That man... is... I mean. Kreen is just a friend. I have known him since... primary school," Sophie explained which just got a nod as s response from Robert.

" MOMMY!" Maggie ran to Sophie not bothering that there was a man there. She was kind of used to her mother near guys. She knew it was nothing. Well. At her young age, she was smart enough to know.

"Hello sweety, how did you get out of your uncle's protective grasp?" Sophie asked stroking her daughter's hair as she looked at Robert who was staring at the little girl.

"Maggie, sweety, that's Robert, Robert, this is Maggie...my.._our_ daughter..."

"_Robert?" Sophie asked as she and Robert were laying down on the bed, a beautiful decorated blanket covering their hot and sweaty bodies._

"_Yeah Sophie?" Robert asked. He turned and looked Sophie in the eye. Her green eyes sparkling beautifully._

"_What can you imagine life would be like in...five years?" _

"_Well... I would imagine... I'll be with you... and we would have three beautiful daughters, they would all look like you... and you would be... pregnant—hopefully with a son—but we won't really care. We would name our first daughter Maria, our second one, Sofia, and our third one Lisa. That is... if you like those names..." Robert replied getting cut of by Sophie passionately kissing him. She loved the idea. For a fact, that was exactly how she dreamed of her in five years..._

'I hope he likes her, I hope he loves her...' was all what was going on in Sophie's mind as she reunite the daughter to the father...

* * *

**Please R&R. I hope you guys like it. With the flashbacks and all. I already know what happened to Sophie and Robert that got them apart. The only thing that you guys would do is review and you will find out in the next chapter D**


End file.
